


Somewhere with you

by Universesofa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universesofa/pseuds/Universesofa
Summary: Morticia never had a happy life; her family abused her and her rick was disappointed that she wasn’t a “he”. So he left her at the orphanage, but they didn’t care about her either. Can she learn to trust another rick?





	Somewhere with you

“Drip,drip,drip!” The water fell from the leaky corner ceiling of the worn-down orphanage; onto Morticia’s head. “Food time mortys!” The orphanage rick screamed to no morty in particular. Morticia didn’t go to though; she knew that if she did they wouldn’t let her eat anyway. Morticias don’t mean much to Ricks because they can’t block brain waves as well are male “Mortys”. 

To this Morticia none of this was new; her life had always been this horrible. From a young age Morticia had been abused physically and mentally. Her mother and father became alcoholics after Summer died; and would beat her, burn her, and would lower her self esteem daily.

These were the normal for morticia, until her Rick showed up one day. The moment he entered the house everything changed; her parents stopped beating her and beth drank less purely because she finally had something else to make her feel whole. 

It wasn’t just that, she finally had a friend. ( her whole life she lived in fear and all alone and someone had finally cared about her) They went everywhere together;( she finally felt loved) they went on adventures to far off galaxys and indescribable worlds. “ Morti you’re a good kid” or “ Morti I don’t say this enough but i really care about you” he would say.

The first adventure they went on morty can recall vividly; it was to the citadel of Ricks. Rick had taken her to a little diner right beside the Simple Rick HQ. They both ordered pancakes (but she mostly chose them because he did.) they were not the best pancakes she had ever had but, the fact he cared enough to bring her with him made them 10x better. They spent the rest of the day in the citadel. He showed her all around the citadel; they toured the factories and Morty stores. ( that always intrested her because there was never any Morticias) “Morti :burp: you asked me where I lived before I moved in, well this is the place.” He said leading her into his run-down apartment. The first thing she noticed was the door labeled “Mortis room”. “Rick w-what is that?” She asked him. “well Morty I thought we might have to stay in the citadel some day and i thought :burp: you might need a place to sleep; you can go check it out if you want.” Rick replied. When she went to her room she realized it was most decorated place in the house; there were fairy lights strung around the ceiling and the most beautiful oak bed with the most comfortable mattress she had ever laid on.


End file.
